


God I can't stand you sometimes

by 9Lilangel9



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Butch likes to get Briana mad but then regrets it, Debating a lot, F/M, some dumbass being a clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Lilangel9/pseuds/9Lilangel9
Summary: "butch,how many times do I gotta tell you to stop eating my God damn food for fuck's sake!"
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer
Kudos: 2





	God I can't stand you sometimes

"Butch where the fuck did you put the left overs I was gonna eat?"Briana said in a very serious tone  
"Uh" _fan fucking tastic Butch you ate her food now she's gonna kick your ass_.  
"you good?"  
"uh yeah so about that"  
Butch scratched the back of his head out nervousness  
"Butch where did you put it"  
Briana placed a hand on her hip and a hand on the metal wall of her megaton house.  
Butch knew every time she did that pose she was VERY serious  
"I put it in the fridge?" _fuck_  
"you sure cause it's not even in there"  
"It is just trust me"  
"fine then"  
Briana went to the fridge and saw it was not there  
"Is it in there?"  
"No.Where is it Butch"  
"It was there"  
He walked to the fridge  
"But it was there why is it not anymore ''  
"Oh so then my food grew a pair of legs and left,is that what your trying to say Butch?"  
"uh n- I mean yes -uh I don't know okay!"  
"Yes you do Butch where the fuck did you put it!"  
"fine I ate it"  
Butch looked at the floor  
"You what?"  
"I ate it!"  
Briana walk towards him even though she was shorter than him she could still beat someone up  
"butch,how many times do I gotta tell you to stop eating my God damn food for fuck's sake!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
Briana looked at him her beautiful features softening  
"you could have just said you ate it you clown"  
Butch looked at her frowning his eyebrows  
"number one I am not a clown number two I wil-"

Briana punched his arm  
"Ow what was that for"  
she started laughing  
"If only you could have seen the look in your face"  
butch smiled  
"I thought you were gonna kill me"  
"Nah, I would have don't get it twisted but whatever it's just food"  
"Heh true"  
she gave him a kiss on his cheek  
"good night Butch"  
Butch stood there dumbfounded  
"Uh yeah good night"

**Author's Note:**

> This is meh first fan-fiction so some stuff aren't good but hey you could just say what I need to fix when it comes to writing but uh thanks for reading.Now bye clowns
> 
> PS I call everyone a clown including myself


End file.
